A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of software to be used in networks.
B. Related Art
Current electronic games are limited in the number of users that they can accommodate, typically no more than a handful. This limitation is partly because the hardware and software have not been designed for more users. However, multiuser hardware and software is well known and readily available for game designers to use. More importantly, limitation on the number of users of games is due to the complexity of creating virtual environment which contains enough data to accommodate large numbers of users. Ideally, each user needs to have his or her own game environment which interface to the game environments of other users. If the number of users becomes very large, such as 10,000, the amount of data required to create a unique game environment becomes impossibly expensive to generate.